


You Were Serious?

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkward Date, Gets asked out on a date and thinks it a prank, M/M, is Gavin messing with him, very shy Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2958077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is worried that Gavin doesn't like him but, when he asks him out for a date he thinks Gavin's messing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Serious?

Gavin didn't seem to like Jack.

He could always remember seeing Gavin go out to lunch with everyone in AH but him. He even went out with Ryan for the foretold spicy enchilada night. Gavin always seemed to never want to talk to Jack unless it was business and he could recall him making bets with Kerry and Miles and chatting with Monty but, he could never think go one time he had a fun conversation with him. He tried his best to get on Gavin's good side but, nothing seemed to please the Brit and made him want to become better friends with him. It sucked seeing as Jack had a crush on the loud Brit and he had no chance with him if he didn't even want to be his friend.

There was no chance in him dating Gavin.

* * *

"Will you go on a date with me please?"

"Could you repeat that please?"

"Would. You. Go.On. A date. With. Me?"

The question threw Jack off as he stared at the lanky man. Of anyone in the office he didn't expect him to ask him out on a date. He didn't think Gavin liked him and his face grew red. This has got to be a prank, was Jack's only thought. A prank or a bet that he had made with someone. He wasn't going to give Gavin satisfaction of winning a bet he might've had a with any of the Lads or Kerry and Miles.

"Alright Gavin. I'll go on a dat e with you."

"REALLY? Yes! Thank you Jack, stay here after you're done with all of your work so you can take us to the place I want to show you."

Jack just nodded as the younger man ran off, possibly to tell who ever he made the bet with that he had won/lost his bet.He shook his head and went back to work. He hoped that the question was serious instead of Gavin being an asshole and getting his hopes up.

* * *

 Jack has been sitting at his desk for 30 minutes after he has already finished his work. He was on his phone and silent scolded himself for listening to the British man and doing as he asked. He shook his head and got his back pack with all of his stuff and left the AH office. He was alma a foot away from the door when he could hear footsteps behind him.

"Hey Jack, wait up."

He turned around to see the brit running to him full sprint and stopped next to him with a smile on his face. Jack didn't think he would actually show up and was dumbfounded seeing the younger man next to him.

"Were you about to leave me here to fend for myself Jack?"

"I...I didn't think you were coming."

"Sorry if I kept you waiting but, Gus and Burnie kept dragging me back to the office."

Jack had to restrain a smile from his face from seeing Gavin actually showing up but, he was still worried that he was getting pranked. He let the man into his car and got the directions that the man gave him and where he showed up at he didn't expect. It was one of the last standing few standing arcades in Austin. The Pinballz Arcade was one of the places he remembered going to when he was younger. He remembered talking about this arcade on the podcast. 

"I...I thought you would like this better than a normal date."

Jack was still kinda cautious but, he smiled at Gavin. They went into the arcade and didn't come back out for a few hours. Jack was still on edge every moment of the game play. He was thinking that Gavin could have Ray or Michael around ready behind a giant arcade machine but, nothing ever happened the whole time. They were having so much fun playing games they remembered playing as children that they were the very last people to leave the arcade.  Jack wasn't even mad that they didn't eat anything until Gavin mentioned paying for take out food which Jack than happily agreed to. They stayed at Jack's house to watch movies and complain about the casting and everything that was wrong with the movies itself.

"So Jack, I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it."

"Why is it you were so tense at Pinballz?"

Jack was embarrassed to admit why he was vigilant at the arcade but, he had to tell. "I thought you you were gonna pull some shitty prank."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause I thought you didn't like me. I thought you were hiking when you asked me out. That's why I was about to leave when you didn't show up to the office. I thought you had ditched me"

Gavin looked beyond surprised. Jack didn't expect the brit to crawl up to next to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I really did mean it Jack. I actually really like you a lot. I just don't show it cause i don't want Michael or Ray making fun of me. I didn't think doing this would make you not trust me. I'm sorry."

Jack kissed Gavin's giant nose. They do anything besides cuddle on the ground surrounded by Chinese take out watching a crappy movie. 

This was the best way to do on a date.


End file.
